Heart Clap
by the4bestgame
Summary: Ruby sleeps in and ends up making a new friend and finding out just how much they have in common.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey, I know this isn't Kingdom of ash, though I doubt many of you mind that much. This is a very short story, I expect 3-5 chapters but I don't know for sure, it we meant to be a one shot at first. This reason for this story is just to get me better at writing with another unusual pairing. So Kingdom of ash is still being worked on, just on my snail pace scheduled. Sorry for that

* * *

Ruby opened her eyes for the third time after she had technically woken up that day.

She had first barely opened them when she heard the commotion of her team leaving, the rustling of curtains and the sudden heat from the sun on her face. Her eyes were quickly shut again, to avoid the inevitability of waking up. She was sure that if she just laid in bed long enough she could get back to that nice dream she was having.

The second time came not long after, much to Ruby's ire. She was in the middle of trying to recall her dream. It was something about a cat, and it was in space? Maybe. There were cookies as well, she was just remembering the smell of cookies and slipping back into her slumber when she heard Nora outside.

"So I was thinking we should invite Yang and the rest of team RWBY to go out with us, we could go around the fair oh! Or we could go to the zoo, I was thinking about bringing Ren to the zoo to see the sloths there but…" Prattled on Nora.

Ruby rolled over, cracking open her weary eyes to get comfortable in bed, blocking out Nora's voice. She loved hanging out with her but right now it was time to sleep. Feeling the warm blankets, the smell of breakfast in the air. A day of hanging out with her team, she should probably hang out with Yang for her upcoming fight.

And it was with that thought that she begrudgingly climbed out of bed, the blankets clinging to her as she left the last remnants of the warmth begging her to come back. But she was Ruby Rose! The fearless leader of team RWBY, a mear beds delightful warmth couldn't stop her from her vital mission to wake up!

She groaned as she stumbled over to the wardrobe and started pulling out her clothes for after her shower, a shower sounded good right now.

* * *

By the time Ruby managed to get into the cafeteria it was just as the morning rush hit, her team having been smart enough to get in beforehand poor Ruby was stuck to wrestle with going hungry for longer, versus having to interact with new people.

She choose a middle ground, grabbling a waffle and bathing it in cream and strawberries. Then dissolving as much sugar as she could into a cup of coffee without getting weird looks. She looked around again for any empty seats and seeing none, she moved to sit down next to the only person she sorta knew.

"Uhm hi." Started Ruby. "I'm the leader of team RWBY, with Yang? I was wondering if I could sit with you? If it's alright with you I mean! It's just that I don't really know anyone and I panic around strangers and even if we only know each other though Yang I tho-" The rose themed hero would've continued, but the other person spoke up with a stifled laugh.

"Aheh, it's alright. Ivorys sister Rocksy was like that when she first met us. I'm Neon, the fast hitting star of team FNKI." Smiled back Neon

"Thank you! I remember thinking your weapon was super cool when you fought my sister in the tournament. You and your partner did really well, Yang and Weiss told me and Blake, oh that's our other team mate, that they felt like they kinda got lucky being able to beat you two, with how you got them both to not think straight and all!" Rambled Ruby as she sat herself and her food down.

"I like your pace there, but you still haven't told me your name, why don't yah give me that first there…" The cat fannus left it hanging.

"Oh yeah! I'm Ruby Rose, and yeah, I share my name with my team. I didn't like it at first but I think it's kinda cool now, like my team is always a part of me." She was about to continue before Neon replied.

"It's nice to know you name Ruubz, and I've gotta say, I'm surprised the first real part of my outfit you comment on is the weapon and not well."

The roller skater gestured to her outfit, starting with her bright orange hair, and the rainbow tattoo coiled around her arm, them just generally pointing to her lightweight tank top that was barely shaded blue, and her pink mini skirt kept up by the white belt she loved. Of course under both of them was a plain boring covering of black cloth to keep prying eyes from seeing anything indecent. "Yeah."

"Oh! I'm sorry, I mean I noticed your outfit and the work you put into it, but I get really into weapons, and yours seems really well made. Because your always moving you have the momentum to deal a lot of damage with it. If you want to go partying the dust addison makes it really good for that, but it also works as light if you get caught out in a mission and need portable light or light without a fire. Oh! Also talking about dust, the way you get the most out of dust by infusing the whole weapon and smashing it into people is super cool, I wish I had thought about doing that for Crescent Rose, imagine how cool it would be to have a flaming scythe." Rambled Ruby.

"You really do like weapons huh? Thats adorbz, but its not bad, I was just surprised, I'm used to the first comment from people being about how I look, normally with some variation or 'trashy' chucked in for good measure. It's nice to have someone appreciate the work I did, yah know?" Explained Neon.

"Oh! Well I think it looks super cool, the way you fight makes it hard to hit you but I bet it must of been super hard to learn, if you misistep it seems really easy to hit yourself, I remember tripping over the blunted version of Crescent Rose that I practised with." Ruby said, after taking a bite of her waffle.

"Yeah, learning nunchucks is hard already, and I insisted on being able to go super fast at the same time, so I definitely paid my dues in training injuries. As for your team, I doubt we could beat them, we both did everything we could to use our words as weapons but they just had us beat in teamwork and raw power." Sighed Neon.

"Hurh?" Mused a Ruby with her mouth full of waffle and cream.

Neon snorted at that and asked her own question. "So Ruubz, what kinda stuff you into? I'm gunna take a guess and go… comics."

Ruby swallowed and cried out. "Well it's not JUST! Comics, I like reading lots of books, and I listen to music as well. I've been listening to a few songs;20% Cooler, Break the rules, a newer one by The Galacterians, but I can't remember the name…"

"Would that new song be 'TT - Speed up'." Asked Neon with a smirk.

"Yes!" Cried out the Rosey Reaper, "Most people don't know them but I really like their music, through all their songs seem to be super different."

"That's because The Galacterians don't write songs, they do Nightcore covers of them, it makes them faster and higher pitched but the actual songs are wrote by other artists." Laughed Neon.

"Ohh that makes sense, I'll have to look out for more of those songs, what about you Neon? What kind of stuff do you like?" Asked Ruby

"Well, seeing as you talked about my first love of Nightcore music, how about we talk about those comics of yours. Have you ever read Agent Venom? Silk? The Creed of the Hyd-" Neon was cut off by Ruby's shout.

"I love Silk!" Exclaimed the excited team leader after gulping down a mouthful of coffee. "You have really good taste! That first issue where she beats up that dragon man thing and how she is always trying to keep herself happy to avoid the Grimm, it's so cool!"

At this point the conversation dissolved into a spratic mess of topics that were jumped between without any reason, seemingly impossible to follow for anyone not involved inside it.

The chattering in the food hall slowly calmed down as people filtered out, gently leaving spaces dotted around the hall, then before either of them knew it the smell of breakfast was being pulled away by the sound of rackety trolly wheels, and the pressure for them to leave so the rest of the stuff could be packed up could be felt pressing on the two teens.

"Seems like breakfast is over, wanna keep talking and hang out, you can show me the sites around beacon, we won't be going back to Atlas until the torny is over so we have plenty of spare time." Prompted Neon

"Oh sure! What would you like to see?" Asked Ruby. "There's the smithing room, the library has comics, we could head into the city or see the fair?"

"I have my own idea…" Smirked Neon. "Why don't we have a spar and show off our weapons a bit more."

Rubys smile could have illuminated the room.


	2. The one where they fight

A/N Thank you all for the kind words in the reviews you left. I have gone out and got a beta, and whilst they have been busy (So this chapter will probably be updated later) they have given it a cursory glance. I hope you all enjoy.

As the two of them walked into the sparring room, they were pleasantly surprised to smell the soft scent of lemons greeting them, telling them that it had just been cleaned of the normal sweaty smell.

Neon kicked out with her heels,small wheels jumping out to turn them into roller skates, she grabbed out her scroll and in one motion opened the app that lets the big screen display their aura levels. Ruby was really impressed, until she saw Neon give a small fist pump to herself and half whisper.

"That never works! So glad Ruubz saw that." Before turning to Ruby and sighing. "Annnnd I said that part out loud, right?"

"Hey hey! It's still uhhh cool, how long have you been practising that for?" Asked Ruby whilst struggling to stifle a laugh.

"Too long Ruubz, just too long." Pouted Neon. "But annnyway, let's get started with this, take your place and sync your aura and we can start the party!" Cheered Neon, her animated expression quickly returning.

Ruby rushed over to the other side of the arena sending Rose petals flying, fumbling with her scroll to also set up the aura display. After a few awkward moments of telling Neon she would find which folder the app is in soon, the display lit up, showing Ruby's aura just ticking back to full from using her semblance.

"Ready…" Started Neon.

"Go!" Yelled Ruby.

They both set off with a rush, Ruby shooting Crescent Rose into the ground to get above Neon, She came hurling down towards her with a boost from her semblance and swung her scythe wide.

As Neon pulled out her Nunchucks, named Beat and Boogie, she pulled up her aura shield, the rainbow trail of her semblance flashing into life. She skated half towards ruby, but sticking near to the wall of the the circular room, Ruby shot down towards her and she swung Beat. It it onto the handle of Crescent Rose, the hard impact acting to turn it to Ice dust mode, with the new weight on Ruby's scythe Neon was able to jump over it, swinging Boogie into Ruby's face to see the familiar shine of aura protecting her.

Ruby felt strange after Neon managed to connect her hit but she pushed on anyway, with a quick flip of a switch the ice on her weapon was shattered and Neon was forced to duck as the scythe blade closed in to form the sniper mode. Before Neon could move, Ruby pointed the barrel of Crescent Rose at Neon and pulled the trigger, the force sending her further from the ground, she quickly ejected the casing and aimed to fire again.

Neon wasn't going to stand still and get shot, the first bullet impacted her aura but when Ruby was firing the next shot she ran underneath her and cracked both of her nunchucks, ice melted and turned into a crackling of lightning whilst the unpowered side was overtaken by a sheer cold, she jumped up to engage Ruby mid air.

Ruby spun around and blocked Boogie with Crescent Rose in mid air, pushing up to parry the blow, with a small push from her semblance she spun her scythe into Neon, aiming her towards the wall.

Neon missed her swing of Beat when Ruby activated her semblance and got smashed into the wall, her semblance resetting with the blow, she knew she couldn't keep up with Ruby like this so Neon skated around the room, waiting for Ruby to make her move.

Ruby reacted fast to the change in strategy, Crescent Rose becoming a sniper once more as she quickly shot, pulled the ejector and before the casing could even clank against the floor, another shot was fired.

Neon wasn't going to let Ruby fire shots for free, right before the young huntress fired her third shot, Neon kicked off the wall and slid into the snipers legs, as Ruby came crashing down to the floor, the cat fanus swung boogie up to smash into Ruby's face.

As she fell Ruby activated a burst of her semblance, moving the ice to hit her shoulder instead of her face, she swung crescent rose at Neons feet, but her arms felt heavy and Neon was just able to jump over and hit her other shoulder with the icey nunchuck as well as planting her foot onto Ruby's back. As Neon came down for another swing, Ruby looked up at the scoreboard and had an idea.

Neon wasn't actually swinging her weapon to hit, as she saw Ruby's eyes light up she got ready for her to catch the first swing, and then she would kick her hand away so she could take away crescent rose. Instead of that however, Ruby burst forwards with her semblance, leaving her weapon behind. With the sudden movement Neon was sent tumbling back, and as she opened her eyes she saw Ruby heading towards her.

Ruby had realized something when she saw the scoreboard, Neons semblance had to be passive, her aura was draining every second, and more than that it was almost out. When she thought about it more she realized that it must be the reason she was slowing down, so she couldn't take risks of Neon catching up to her in speed, or even beating her. But with Neon's aura so low she made a plan. After darting away, she kicked off the wall and hurled herself at Neons feet, the rainbow girl swung her weapon, but Ruby was never aiming for her, and just bounced off the floor, she pinballed around the room, before finally landing a kick into Neon's back, putting her aura into the red.

"Woooh! I thought I had you there but then whaam baam! You shot around the room and suddenly I was out of aura! That. Was. Awesome!" Rambled Neon.

Ruby grinned and started firing off words. "Thanks! I thought you had me too, but I saw your semblance was draining your aura to slow me down, and it was low so I just had to confuse you to get one hit in, normally Weiss has to use her glyphs to speed me up when I try that, but I was able to do it under my own power for once"

"That's amazing, most people find it hard to figure out my semblance, I guess if your speed is your main weapon, it must be pretty obvious when you start to slow down. But for the record, there's a bit more to it than that." Smiled Neon with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Awww I thought I had it." Pouted Ruby. "Sooo, are you gunna tell me what it is? I know I felt myself slow down after you hit me, so do you need to do something as well as hitting me? Oh! Is there a bonus effect I didn't realize?" Questioned Ruby, not giving Neon a real chance to answer.

"Your fun when your desperate." Winked Neon. "But I'll be sure to tell you… Over some food tomorrow." She finished.

"I guess we should get going back to our teams, but will it really take that long to explain?" Begged Ruby

"Nope!" Grinned Neon. "But it's more fun this way."

"Fiiine." Groaned Ruby. "Here's my scroll, you can call me when it's time."

Neon caught Ruby's scroll as she tossed it, quickly exchanging contact information, as well as opening up Ruby's calander to put a time to the date.

"Annnnd done!" Confirmed Neon. "I'll see you tomorrow Ruubz, It's a date."

Before Ruby could say anything Neon had started skating off, it wasn't until Neon had long turned the corner out of Ruby's vision that she realized what had happened, getting a blush to match her namesake and yelling out.

"Yaaaaaaang!"


	3. Date Mode

A/N: Sorry for taking my time with this, your faves and follows keep me going, every time I get one of them it reminds me to write more, thank you.

Ruby was in a whirlwind,after she came back from… Sparing? Hanging out? Her date? Nope, not that last one, that's too much to think about for her.

Right after Neon told Ruby it was a date, she sent her sister a series of texts about what happened, with a plea for help tagged onto the end. She had no idea what to do, all she was trying to do was make a new friend and suddenly she had a girlfriend now?

As she came into her dorm room Yang was the first to speak up.

"So what exactly happened? Some crazy girl is forcing you to date her?" Yang looked angry, her lilac eyes showing licks of red flames behind them.

"No! I don't think so? Gaaah!" Ruby sighed, before collecting herself to speak. "So after you guys abandoned me for breakfast, I sat down with that girl from your and Blakes fight, the fanus?" Ruby waited for the others to nod before continuing.

"So we got talking and get this - she also likes comics! And we got talking about other stuff and she was really fun to hang out with and-" Before Ruby could keep going Yang hugged her.

"Just breathe sis, your rambling again." Yang smiled at her.

Ruby took a breath and continued. "So we had lots of things in common, but we had both almost finished our breakfast, and instead of saying goodbye, we decided to spar." Ruby started grinning as she described the fight to her teammates.

"And then I saw the aura board and I realized I just needed one hit. I started bouncing all around the room like in white rose, and even though it was slower I managed to hit her and win it!" Ruby finished, only slightly out of breath.

"The way Neon fights is beautiful, she was just darting in to get hits and keeping me off balance, if I hadn't happened to see her Aura was low, she would of had me for sure." Tacked on Ruby.

Blake spoke up before Yang this time. "So there is a girl that you have a lot in common with, they like you enough to ask you out on a date, you think they are beautiful… Sounds like your nice and lucky."

Weiss chimed in right after that. "So, it's time to get you ready for your date, fearless leader."

Anyone walking outside heard Ruby's cry. "Nooooooo!"

* * *

What happened next was akin to a murder for poor Ruby. Weiss started to doll up Ruby with makeup and talked about the different dresses she could lend her. Yang chimed in with a compromise, leaving Ruby's face looking like expensive pottery, but letting her keep the combat skirt.

Blake was utterly unhelpful, suggesting all manor of things for after the date, forcing Ruby's face to glow red as her name under the makeup.

"So after Neon takes you to the expensive restaurant." Started Blake.

"Please stop!" Pleaded Ruby.

"She takes you by the hand, leading you back to her place." Continued the ebony fanus.

"La La La La Laaa." Sang Ruby.

"She takes you to the bed, and whispers sweet nothing in your ear." Blake went on.

"Blaaaaaake!" Cried Ruby.

"You stroke her fanus tail and she goes…" Whispered Blake

For anyone outside they heard the young team leaders cry. "NOOOOOOO!"

Ruby only managed to get away when her scroll chimed, alerting the room that she had 30 minutes until the date. With a hurried goodbye, she activated her semblance and flew out the room, rubbing her face clean of the makeup Weiss had been painstakingly putting on.

By the time she got to the date, she looked relatively normal, just finishing off getting her hair back to its usual look, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Made the mistake of telling your team I see?" It was Neon, but instead of being all dressed up for a dinner, she looked just the same as in their spar, except for a bag at her side.

Ruby just groaned.

"That's about what I expected, don't worry though, I doubt you would want some stuffy dinner date, and it's not my style anyway." Neon threw the bag over to Ruby as she talked.

When Ruby looked inside the bag, there was a pair of roller skates, they looked like they had been spray painted red, and each of them had a messy outline of a jewel bone in black spray paint.

"Sorry I had to kinda do it myself, I tried to buy a pair but no-one was selling a design with a ruby on it, so this is the best I could do." Neon explained, a hint of embarrassment underneath her words.

"Are you kidding! These are amazing! Thank you Neon." Ruby cried out, already putting the skates on. As soon as she got them on her semblance activated, and she shot off like a rocket, before promptly crashing into a bench.

"Heheheh, I take it this is your first time then huh? Stick with me, we'll take it slower at first until you learn to use them, and how about we try it out in a proper skate park?" Teased Neon.

"Would of been nice to say that before I crashed into that poor bench." Pouted the scarlet speedster.

Neon laughed and helped ruby up, leading her to a nearby skate park, it was starting to turn late, but the park was well lit, so the only sign of the darkness was the cold nip on their skin. Before Ruby could say anything, Neon grabbed her hand and started to skate down the slope, pulling Ruby along with her.

Ruby let out a shriek of excitement as Neon accelerated them down into the bowl, the wind whipping against her skin, the feeling of Neon holding her close, and no matter how she tried to hid it, Ruby smelt a perfume on her, giving away her secret that she wasn't as 'go with the flow' as she was trying to be.

"Copy what I do with my feet, your build up speed Ruubz." Neon started to speed up, pushing along the ground and letting go of her hand.

"Don't think you can ditch me Neon!" Called out Ruby, but Neon was already ahead of her, Ruby almost fell over at first, losing speed, but she soon hit her stride, moving up to Neon.

"This is actually awesome! Thank you Neon." Ruby shouted out to Neon.

They kept skating around for a while, Neon taught Ruby a few small jumps and started to teach her to skate backwards, though they didn't finish learning before they were both exhausted.

"Thank you for the date Neon, though you never did tell me about your semblance?" Phanted Ruby, sitting next to Neon on a bench. She was feeling hot and sweaty from the exercice, but the cool night air was nice against her skin.

Neon hummed, turning to Ruby. "I guess I should tell you." The Fanus held out the word guess, letting the anticipation build for Ruby.

Neon continued, pulling out a box of rainbow coloured cookies from her bag. "So you were kinda right with your guess. As you said, I was slowing you down with my aura, but there's more to it than that."

She handed one of the cookies to Ruby, the team leader bit into it, tasting strawberries and white chocolate, Neon kept talking as Ruby's eyes widened. "So whenever I hit you, I stole a bit of your speed, and added it to my own, but every time you hit me, you got the speed back. It makes me good at one on ones normally, but my aura drains fast."

Ruby swallowed the bite of cookie she had, and spoke up. "That's why Yang took you out in one hit huh? Your semblance had been going too long?"

Neon nodded. "I wasn't used to going that fast in rough terrain, and I got caught, I loved fighting your sis, is that weird to say?"

Ruby laughed, reassuring her. "Yang's really strong, I love sparring with her, even I can't take many hits from her. I pity whoever her opponent is going to be in the next round."

"I'll be cheering for you guys, If we can't win, you guys better." Neon stuck her tongue out at Ruby, laughing alongside her.

They sat like that for a little longer, not talking anymore, just being near each other, relaxing, they shared some more songs before it was time for them to head back to their teams. The taste of strawberries and sugar soon to be fading from them.

Ruby leaned in to Neon. "I guess we have to go now, no more stalling. I had fun, I'll see you again soon… Ionz." Before Neon could react to the nickname, Ruby kissed her check, then burst off with her semblance, leaving a rose petal to fall into Neon's lap.


	4. Sing it loud

A/N: Hey :D Thank you all for sticking with this story and sorry for not posting for a while. I got busy with life and this was never meant to last this long. I'm afraid to say this on might be the end as I've transitioned to my new story "For a Lifetime"

* * *

Ruby and Neon kept in contact via scroll during the week, as much as Ruby wished she could just hang out with Neon, she still had classes, Yang had to prepare for the fight that was in 5 days, on the Thursday, and most importantly, Weiss and Blake had both told her that constantly trying to hang out with her might come off as needy.

Neon was the one that started the text. " _That was pretty bold of u."_ At the end of the message was an emoji, playfully sticking its tongue out at the recipient.

Ruby's face flushed red as she replied. " _I'm sorry! The moment felt right (and ur really cute)."_

It took awhile for Neon to respond, as soon as her scroll beeped Rubby shot towards it with her semblance to read the new message. " _Relax Ruubz, just wasn't expecting it… So Ionz huh?"_

Ruby's face huffed up, as she quickly responded. " _You call me Ruubz! It was the only thing I could think of at the time. Ion colours are nice and bright, kinda like Neon lights."_

Neon's short reply had Ruby groaning in embarrassment. " _So ur thinking about me?"_

The crimson team leader rested her head in her hands before typing out the message. " _Why do u do this, Yeeees I was thinking about the cute girl that invited me on a date"_

Neon didn't let up her texting assault. " _So that's the second time You've called me cute, does my girlfriend like me?"_ There was a shocked emoji at the end for good measure.

Neon over played her hand however, and Ruby grinned as she typed out her response. " _Girlfriend huh? Well whatever gave you that idea Miss Neon? Isn't that a bit forward?"_ Ruby added her own tongue out emoji as she went on the offensive.

The response from Neon came out misspelled and rushed just as Ruby wanted. " _Cheaky! R U sayin ur not?"_

Ruby let the message hang for a moment, before typing out her perfect reply. " _I'd love to talk about that… in person… I'll txt u the details in a few days, r u free the day before Yangs round?"_

The reply forced Ruby to stifle a giggle to not attract attention from Yang. " _So this is revenge? Fine meanie, I'm free."_ There was another emoji sticking out its tongue to let Ruby know she was taking it in good fun.

* * *

The day came and Ruby sent the text. " _Meet me on Summer Solace Avenue at 9. Oh and bring some good songs on ur scroll."_

With the text sent, Ruby got ready for her date. She had already let her team know the plan, along with promises of being back to get rested for Yang's match that afternoon.

Ruby left early to get on the bullhead before Neon, not only did she want to be able to meet her in town on her own terms, not on the bullhead, but this way she could set everything up at the karaoke club she was taking them to.

After the Bullhead landed Ruby ran off to the karaoke place, signing up her and Neons name for performing in half an hour, and a few times later on through the night. She checked out a few of the drinks that were available as well.

* * *

When Neon arrived Ruby was sitting on a bench, she saw Neon approaching and shot towards her with a burst of speed.

"So how is my girlfriend today?" Asked Ruby, a teasing smile dancing across her face and she quickly pulled Neon into a hug.

Neon booped Ruby's nose as she accepted the hug. "So I do get to call you my girlfriend huh?"

"Of course you can" Teased Ruby, sticking out her tongue and feeling the cooling air "But let's get going, you brought some songs right?"

"I dared not disappoint, got 16 of my favorites in MP3's on my scroll. More if I can just use my playlists." Was Neon's answer.

Ruby fished out a blindfold from her pocket, unfurling it in front of Neon, which earnt a smirk from the Fannus. Before she said anything though, Ruby spoke up, tieng the blindfold at the same time.

"I'm sure you have sooo many responses to this, but I'm afraid I have to disappoint you, we're going to a club."

Neon just smirked. "That still doesn't discount lots of them."

Ruby was suddenly extremely thankful for the blindfold that she had finished tying, she felt her face went as the Rubys she was named after. She was made acutely aware of the heat in not only her face, but in the hand of her girlfriend as she helped bring her to the club.

With a flash of her scroll Ruby and Neon where let inside, entry already paid for. Ruby sat down with her Ionz, taking off the blindfold as Neon could finally see where she had been taken.

To her credit, from the moment she heard the singing she knew it had something to do with Karaoke. There was no falseness to the voices, just people earnestly signing and having fun. The slight smell of alcohol also wasn't lost on her, and the speakers for the music had to be turned up so loud she could feel the thump of every dream beat shake her.

"Shall we order drinks then? I would of had them called up, but I'm not too sure what even I'm having." Ruby asked.

Neon recovered from the stupor of looking around and scanned the menu quickly. She gravitated to the cheaper side as not to cost Ruby too much, and picked a grape twist. Ruby hopped over to the bar, lien in hand, ready to order the drinks.

With Ruby gone, Neon pulled out her scroll to look at the songs she had chosen, despite herself, the idea of singing in front of Ruby gave her heart a jolt that skating never did anymore. With that in mind, she decided on the most extreme of all the songs. Time to jump in the deep end.

She walked up to a stage that had just become free, the attendant looking over it gave her a nod, and pointed to a dock for her scroll. A few moments later the music started, a punk rock version of "Forever Beloved" a song from some video game.

As Neon started to sing, she saw Ruby stop in her tracks, the crimson haired girl turned around to face the stage, she was on. Her face suddenly erupted into a smile, as she quickly moved to put the drinks on their table, and sat down to listen.

At the end of the song Neon moved back, sitting down in the bothe beside Ruby, who promptly hugged her.

"Your an amazing singer!" Praised Ruby. "I hope your ready to do it some more though, the night is still fresh." She followed up, a coy smile dancing across her features.

"Oh I'm more than just 'ready' love, but first up I still need to hear you sing." Was the reply from Neon

"I suppose that's my cue then dear Ionz." Ruby took a sip of her drink, some kind of strawberry mix, and went up to the stage.

Neon was worried it would be hard to focus on Ruby's voice in the mix with 3 other stages around the room, but she found that as the first words of the Owl City song she picked started to flow out. There was nothing Neon could do but listen, everything else fell away as she saw the girl she was falling in love with sing for her.

As time started again Neon felt herself breathe. She took some of her drink as Ruby came back over and they hugged once more. The young team leader brushed some hair behind her ear as she took some more of the strawberry drink.

"So Ruby, how about for our next songs we pick one from the others list?" Neon suggested.

Ruby's eyes light up as she finished her mouthful of drink. "Sounds fun, want me to go first?"

Neon smirked. "Why Miss Ruubz, it's almost like you enjoy this! If you really want that I suppose you can go first, here's my scroll."

Ruby took it and returned to the stage, sticking her tongue out at Neon as she did so. After the attendant made sure no-one wanted the stage, Ruby set the scroll on the dock and began to sing once more.

The song Ruby had chosen from Neon's list was something by Alec Benjamin 'Outrunning Karma'. Neon supposed Ruby had picked it simply because it had run in the title.

Where before Ruby had known the song as well as her own heart, this time the screen showing the upcoming words and intonations on certain parts was a blessing. Even with using those Ruby's voice came through strong and confidant, despite the times she got a little ahead of behind she made the song her own and Neon was enthralled in the beautiful imperfection.

Ruby then returned to her seat as a young couple seemed to take to the stage, doing a duet.

They were quickly lost to the crowd of noise as Ruby spoke up. "That was embarrassing, I didn't know any of the words."

"You were awesome Ruubz." Near-shouted Neon. "You made that song work for you, mistakes and all."

To her credit Ruby seemed to take it on board, as she blushed into her drink. Neon continued talked as she did so. "I'll make sure to pay my dues and do one of your songs, but after that do you want to do a duet song?"

"Dawww, you like me." Cooed Ruby. "I guess I'll have to indulge you then." despite her words Ruby was grinning.

"So, I hope your team isn't going to tease you to much for this." Soothed Neon

"Liar." Ruby called out cheekily. "You can't wait for it, be honest."

"Okay maybe I'd laugh along at it, but only if your around, I'll stand up if your not around." Confessed Neon.

"My Savior, better get ready for your song minx." Laughed Ruby

Neon took the advice and started studying the lyrics for the song she was going to sing, hearing most of it through ear buds whilst she finished of her drink and waited for the couple to finish. By the time it was Neons turn three people had gone, and the lyrics had been thoroughly studied.

"Still not sure on the pitch and speed, but guess this is it, wish me luck Ruubz." Sighed Neon.

"Luck!" Grinned Ruby.

Neon stuck her tongue out at Ruby before walking to the stage, the guy manning it gave her a smile and a nod when she walked up and docked the scroll. The words flashed onto the screen as Neon looked into Ruby's eyes and sung to the ends of the earth by Nathan Smith.

Neon was glad for studying the words before, as she kept her gaze fixed upon her new girlfriend, glancing down at the words only rarely. Her head felt light as it was just her and Ruby in that club, no matter what happened.

The night continued like that, the two of them taking turns singing and listening, songs of joy, of love and excitement. Until Ruby was leaning her head against Neon and had long since realised that she would soon had to return home, yet kept delaying until she couldn't anymore, and they set off home.

Letting the bravado and mirth fade away, Ruby turned to face Neon. "Did you… did you enjoy it Neon? Was it an alright date?"

Neon saw that vulnerability in her new girlfriends eyes, and leaned in to kiss her lips.

"It was wonderful Ruubz." She said.


End file.
